


stay up (and never come down)

by JemTheKingOfSass



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: If Rin isn't concerned, then Haru won't waste dwindling energy on overthinking either. However, their stop is quickly approaching, and behind the privacy of their front door, there are no restrictions on how they shower each other with affection, pressing the love into each other with reverence, melting problems away with the heat they generate between them. Haru would rather give all of himself to Rin without holding anything back, than settle for a muted public showcase.





	stay up (and never come down)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, y'all. 
> 
> Title from "High Hopes" by Panic!

 

* * *

 

Haru tightens his grip on the overhead handrail as he glances around the half-full train car, making sure to keep appropriate distance between himself and Rin. He closes his eyes, he's so tired tonight. If he allows himself to stumble down the path of frustration, to consider why he shouldn't simply lean back against his boyfriend and then the pinched face frowning back at him with worry. Haru holds himself upright and stops his mind from wandering.

 

The train slows at a station, Haru gazes at the people boarding and departing. They have one more stop until home. 

 

A warm presence steps up to his back and Haru stiffens, his body rigid, held away from the person behind him. A pale hand grasps the rail above his head, a thumb brushing his little finger. Haru swallows his discomfort and frowns at the hand he is as familiar with as his own. More, actually, since Haru has spent ages studying this hand—the length of dexterous fingers, the curve of the thumb as it melts into the wrist, the size of the knuckles, the graceful shape of round fingernails, the skilled way it can dismantle him piece by piece. 

 

If Rin isn't concerned, then Haru won't waste dwindling energy on overthinking either. However, their stop is quickly approaching, and behind the privacy of their front door, there are no restrictions on how they shower each other with affection, pressing the love into each other with reverence, melting problems away with the heat they generate between them. Haru would rather give all of himself to Rin without holding anything back, than settle for a muted public showcase.

 

Except tonight Haru is mentally drained and emotionally exhausted. He wishes gravity would release him, just for a moment, so he can get off his feet and let the air cushion him, enveloping him in its reliable embrace. Haru yearns to float.

 

The thumb on the handrail stretches and loops over Haru's pinky, giving a quick squeeze and then lightly stroking it in a soothing caress. The warmth at Haru's back shifts closer, a sharp jaw leaning over his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. Haru wants nothing more than to let go and have Rin support him, hold him, he's as strong as gravity and as dependable as the air around them. 

 

The train pulls to their station and they both step off, Haru stumbling in his fatigued haste. 

 

"Haru!" That same deft hand from the handrail snaps out to prevent a tumble. "Oh no, have you hurt your ankle?"

 

Haru frowns at Rin. "What are you doing? Stop yelling."

 

"Ahh, you really shouldn't walk on this! Let me get you home safely." 

 

"Rin." 

 

"What's that, it's almost more pain than you can bear? I'll help you!"

 

Haru is about to slap the hand away from the near-bruising grip Rin still has on his waist, but before he can, he is suddenly swept up in Rin's arms, faces mere inches apart. A grin lights up his face, ruby eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

"Rin."

 

"I've got you, Haru," whispers Rin, the brush of his nose barely perceptible, the tip of his own left tingling from the feather-light touch. He raises his voice again, winking at Haru. "Better get you home, sir. Hopefully we're going in the same direction."

 

As Haru settles snugly against Rin's chest, legs dangling over a powerful arm, mind soothed by the comforting beat of a steady heart, he smiles to himself as he murmurs a response. He only knows Rin hears by the hitch in his step and the subtle tightening of his arms.

 

"We'll always be going the same direction."

 

* * *

 

Rin kicks the door closed with his heel, dropping their equipment bags with a thud because his arms are killing him—he’ll never admit that though. Somehow he maintains his somewhat steady hold on Haru. He eyes the couch as he slips off his shoes, relief only mere seconds away for his struggling muscles. A noise, one that he hopes sounds more like a sigh than the whimper that it truly is, escapes his throat. Haru peers up at him.

 

“We’re at home.” 

 

Rin lifts his eyebrows. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I used my key to get in.” 

 

Haru unwinds an arm from around Rin’s neck, shifting his weight and causing a tremor to wind its way across Rin’s upper back. Haru slips his hand under the collar of Rin’s shirt and places a cool palm on his chest, which he now hopes is not heaving from exertion. At least he can blame his high heart rate on excitement and save a little face. Haru slides his hand lower and squeezes a firm pec, before moving his fingers to pinch the nipple he finds blindly. 

 

“Ahh,” gasps Rin, as his knees buckle, his body now beginning to fail for a variety of reasons. “Let’s move to the-”

 

“Right here. I want you to take care of me right here.” A spark flares in blue eyes, one that never fails to ignite something in Rin, be it the burn of competition or passion. He glances once longingly at the couch, but returns his gaze to the rising demand in Haru. He considers how dirty and how uncomfortable the floor of their entryway is when Haru heaps on the pressure. “Against the wall, Rin.” 

 

Haru removes his hand from inside Rin’s shirt in order to glide it in between them, reaching down to unfasten the tie of Rin’s pants and tug them down past his ass, right along with his boxers, leaving Rin’s lower half bare and trembling. He slots his head underneath Rin’s chin, licking along his jaw, lapping down his neck, sucking at his thundering pulse point. Moisture beads along Rin’s hairline, his arms are shaking with fatigue; he regrets ever mocking Haru for his lack of stamina. Nimble fingers stroke him through his underwear, and his aching arms are forgotten as his head bangs sharply against the wall.

 

“Tsk, tsk,” scolds Haru with a gleam in his eye. “Naughty Rin. That’s supposed to be my head hitting the wall tonight.”

 

Rin wheezes, challenge ringing in his ears, sweat trickling down his neck. He shuts his eyes, Haru’s ministrations are relentless on his dick, and he steels his resolve. He’s got this. 

 

Except he’s got _nothing they need for this_ , not in the entryway, not on his person after a full day at the aquatic center. If he sets Haru down now, he won’t be able to pick him back up again. 

 

Rin flushes, embarrassed at having to disappoint his partner when he so clearly has needs tonight, whether they be a desire to forget or an attempt to remember something or simply a craving to escape the worries of the daily grind. Rin won’t fail him, even if it means lugging his boyfriend all the way to the other side of their flat. “Haru, I don’t have anything with me, it’s all in the bedroom.”

 

Haru smirks at him, eyes bright, as he gives a firm grind with the heel of his hand before removing his hand from Rin’s crotch. “I’m ready for you.” He leans back, weight awkwardly shifting again, to reach into the pocket of his team jacket. He presses a travel size bottle of green apple flavored lube into Rin’s palm. 

 

“Is that why you took so long in the showers tonight!” Rin gapes at him and sputters. “No wonder you’re so tired, idiot! I could have done it for you, you could have waited until we got home. What if someone heard you? I _like_ working you open, watching your face, and mmmpphh-“ Haru slaps a hand over Rin’s mouth and frowns.

 

“So stop fussing and open me more with your dick then.”

 

Rin’s jaw drops for a moment before he gathers his wits, although he promptly loses them again when Haru uses that opportunity to plunge his tongue into Rin’s gaping mouth. Rin kisses him back, lips smashed together, all heat and no finesse. He pulls back and bites down on Haru’s bottom lip before soothing it with a soft caress of his tongue. Rin harnesses his remaining strength and lets Haru’s legs drop to the floor, ripping his pants down in one sloppy motion, only to reach behind his thighs and hoist him back up. Haru kicks off the fabric dangling from his ankles and clings to Rin’s neck, having the audacity to wink at him with sass. Rin narrows his eyes and spins them, slamming Haru’s demanding ass against the wall. 

 

Rin fumbles with the lube one-handed, barely managing to get the cap off, which falls and rolls away somewhere he neither notices nor cares. He uses his toes to slide one leg of his pants down and off, sending silent thanks to the inventor of elastic and whichever god convinced him to _not_ spare the effort of wrestling on his too-tight jeans after a full day of training. He squirts out an excessive amount of tart and pleasant smelling lube, his hand dripping. Haru leans forward and sucks Rin’s ring finger into his hot, talented mouth, licking strong strokes up the digit, flicking his tongue obscenely over the tip. Rin’s brain whites out, as he manages to pull his finger out, replacing its spot at Haru’s mouth with his own, lips forced against each other with an urgent need. He reaches down to slick his cock, slipping his hand between Haru’s legs to get him wet, a groan escaping him as he slides his fingers into Haru’s stretched hole. 

 

A loud thud sounds through the entryway when Rin hooks his fingers inside Haru, beckoning for a reaction, pleased when the back of Haru’s head bangs into the wall, since that is exactly what he claimed he wanted. Rin could rub Haru’s velvety walls raw all night, and considers doing just that until a desperate hiss hits his ears. 

 

“Enough, Rin. Fuck me.”

 

Rin’s thighs shake and his arms quiver as he lines himself up, adjusting his stance and lowering Haru slightly along the wall. He hesitates, glancing up into glazed blue eyes staring back at him. Haru lifts an arm to grab at the long hair on the back of Rin’s head and _yanks_ , his head automatically tilting back in submission. Haru leans down, capturing Rin’s lips in a crushing kiss. 

 

Rin knows Haru’s body by memory, is achingly aware how every inch of him feels no matter how they connect to one another, soft and pliant under his hands, filling him so deeply he feels Rin’s soul, surrounding Rin with his own tight heat. He pushes up, dick twitching as it grazes Haru’s rim, but another firm jerk on his hair has him surging up, breaching Haru in one steady glide. He waits, gasping for breath and silent commands, gradually losing his mind as Haru pulses around him.

 

“Haru,” he manages to rasp out, voice already sounding like it’s been through a meat grinder.

 

Haru defies gravity and proves his athletic worth as he lifts himself up the wall, both hands now having left Rin’s neck in order to grip his hair in tight fists. He sinks down again, sucking Rin in as deeply as he can and clenching down hard. Rin keens at the warring sensations in his body, tired muscles aching, pink cheeks burning, his throbbing need buried within the man he loves. He craves more of Haru even when he already has him like this, all of him open and exposed to Rin, and still he aches for more. 

 

Rin rears back and pushes back into Haru, starting slow, but soon settles into a punishing pace that matches the breathy moans purred into his neck and the shaky fingers scratching his scalp. Rapidly nearing exhaustion and impending release, Rin thrusts in once more and rolls his hips to remain fully seated for as long as he can. Haru grinds back down, the only sounds in the entry are the shallow “ah ah ah” gasps uttered by Rin’s ear as Haru comes untouched. 

 

Rin finishes with a shout and a bruising grip on Haru’s thighs, using Haru to support his weight, and resting his forehead on damp, disheveled black hair. His chest is heaving, his noodle limbs are about to give out. “Haru, I love you so much, but please, let me put you down.” 

 

Haru raises his head, displacing Rin’s weary one, more alert than usual after an enthusiastic round of sex, and locks his sparkling blue eyes on Rin. “Why do you have to put me down?”

 

Rin’s face heats up while his eyes locate the upper corner of the wall. “Well, it _was_ a long way to carry you home…”

 

“Wait, are you saying you’re tired, Rin?” A devilish grin almost tempts Rin to slam Haru’s head back into the wall with a second round. Almost. Maybe when he isn’t swaying on his feet and utilizing his boyfriend like the wall. 

 

“I’m not tired, but…” Rin doesn’t even have the energy to fight, as a weary sob bubbles up in his chest. “Haru, I’m dying here. I’m exhausted.”

 

“But you eat chicken.”

 

“Haru.”

 

“You have a varied diet and you run every day as though you actually enjoy dryland training.”

 

“Haru.”

 

“You take specially formulated vitamins and are always in bed at a reasonable hour.”

 

“Haru! Okay okay!” Rin slides out of Haru with a quiet groan, grimacing at the mess, vividly aware he should offer to clean Haru up once the man is standing again under his own power. “ _Fine_. I’ll never tease you about being a proper athlete again.”

 

Haru squints at him. “Ever? Even when it’s my fourth day in a row of eating mackerel and I haven’t run with you on our off day in two months?”

 

Rin bites back his first response, almost choking on his tongue. “Yes, even then. Laze about all you want on Sundays.”

 

“Laze about?” Haru’s smug lips triumphantly pull up at the corners. 

 

Rin sighs. He’s so tired, he just wants to lie down and get off his feet. “ _Relax_ on your day off then, Haru. _Please_.”

 

Haru wriggles out of Rin’s arms and plants a light kiss on his nose before tugging up his own underwear and pants, hiding the unholy mess left behind by their activities. He doesn’t even bat an eye at what must be an extremely disgusting sensation. He flexes his knees and bends down, scooping up Rin bridal style, exactly how he was carried home from the train station less than an hour ago. “I love you, Rin.”

 

Rin buries his nose in Haru’s neck, thinking he might cry at the sweet relief of finally, _finally_ , not supporting his own weight and that of another adult. He inhales the comforting scent of chlorine and ocean body wash, overlaid with the salty musk of sweat. He presses a kiss to the smooth skin of Haru’s long graceful neck, feeling a shiver run through his partner’s body at the action. Rin could fall asleep like this, lulled by Haru’s firm, secure embrace. 

 

“Rin.” Haru murmurs as he spreads Rin out on their bed, which seems even more luxurious and comfortable than he recalls from when his alarm blared hours ago, before the sun had even risen over the horizon. 

 

Rin knows he should get up to use the bathroom and brush his teeth, except he’s _so cozy already_ and half asleep in his team warm-ups, drying sticky mess in his boxers and all. He nestles his head more deeply on his fluffy pillow, managing a semi-coherent mumble in return. “What, Haru?”

 

“I want to fuck _you_ now."

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When there's just not enough vertical sex in a fandom, take a poor stab at it yourself. Today's words of wisdom. Also, I changed the closing line at the last second for Lala on the off-chance she reads this. I had to put a little more obvious switching energy into this for her.


End file.
